The Dead Beneath
The Dead Beneath is a fanfic story of the undead, created by NotCrazyZora. It follows the story of a young man thrust into a dangerous environment. The dead have risen and they only do one thing. They feast on the flesh of the living. Characters The Dead Beneath/Characters Character Posters The Dead Beneath/Character Posters Introduction One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Deaths /List of Deaths/ Character Perspective Colours Occasionally, the series is seen through the perspective of a different character. Different perspectives are marked by font colour. This is a list of font colours by character. * * * Season 1 *Season 1 Chapter 1: /Beneath No More/ *Season 1 Chapter 2: /No More Chances/ *Season 1 Chapter 3: /Watch It All Die/ *Season 1 Chapter 4: /Locked Away/ *Season 1 Chapter 5: /Left It All Behind/ *Season 1 Chapter 6: /Under Darkness/ (Season Finale) Season 2 *Season 2 Episode 1: What Cums After (Non-Sexually Explicit Version) Warning! With sexual content that may come, I am only letting you people who can't handle it off the hook this one time. for the rest of the series, If you can't handle sexual content, then either skip Episodes with sexual content, or stop reading the series now. *Season 2 Episode 2: /The Harsh World Around Us/ *Season 2 Episode 3: /Everywhere We Go/ *Season 2 Episode 4: /Everything We See/ *Season 2 Episode 5: /How Fate Happens/ *Season 2 Episode 6: /Spared By Fate/ *Season 2 Episode 7: Surrounded by Dead *Season 2 Episode 8: Into The Woods *Season 2 Episode 9: /A Window To The Past/ *Season 2 Episode 10: /Search Your Core/ *Season 2 Episode 11: /Into The Claws and Teeth/ '' (Season Finale)'' Season 3 Promo *Episodes coming soon. Spin-offs There are numerous spin-offs of TDB, for the most part each written by someone different. These are all to be approved by ZoraLink10nLink. The Dead Beneath Shorts (Written by ZoraLink10nLink) Occasionally, I come up with a little joke to make about the story, so I put it into one of these. TDB Shorts are not canon to the actual series, and often they are not canon to each other either. *TDB Short 1: Tay Is Fucked Season 2 Rebooted (Written by DarkShadow667 and Bloxxasourus) DarkShadow667 and Bloxxasourus has been given permission to write a new version of Season 2. please take note that it is completely non-canon, and Season 3 is not based on the aftermath of it. The Dead Origins (Written by Popozão) Popozão is writing a prequel to the series following the penises of several characters other then Dan. It can be read here. Cast Season 1 Starring *Daniel James Stewart (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *John Michaels (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Gill Terence (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) Also Starring *Tom Tyler (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Julie Kells (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Trace Jericho (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Issac (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) Guest Characters *Bobby (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Patty (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Tim (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) Season 2 Starring *Daniel James Stewart (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Gill Terence (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Tom Tyler (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Julie Kells (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Jebediah Kerman (Concept by Phazon8058) Also Starring *Logan Harris (Concept by Riley Heligo) *Danilo Bastos (Concept by Popozão) *Angie Terence '' (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink)'' *Jake Terence '' (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink)'' *Hugo Jackson (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Tay (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Vinnie (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) Guest Characters *Lyla Simpson (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Jenna Jackson (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Don (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) Season 3 Starring *Daniel James Stewart (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Gill Terence (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Tom Tyler (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Julie Kells (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Jebediah Kerman (Concept by Phazon8058) *Hugo Jackson (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Logan Harris (Concept by Riley Heligo) *Danilo Bastos (Concept by Popozão) Also Starring *Angie Terence (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Jake Terence (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Lyla Simpson (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) *Jenna Jackson (Concept by ZoraLink10nLink) Category:Stories Category:Zora Category:Zombie Stories Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Drama Stories